1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure for hanging and displaying neckties and other similarly shaped articles of clothing such as belts or scarves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a variety of structures currently in the prior art which are designed to carry and display neckties and other similarly shaped articles of clothing. A large majority of these devices are designed to be suspended from clothing racks much like regular hangers. These devices have hooked shaped portions in order to allow them to be suspended on the clothing racks and they are typically designed to hold a plurality of ties.
While there are a variety of devices in the prior art which can be suspended from a clothing rack, there are few devices which are particularly suited to carry and display a plurality of neckties while being suspended from a hanger. The few devices which function with a hanger are typically integrated into the hanger, making them significantly more costly to purchase. There are also devices which can be suspended on a hook portion of the hanger, but these devices typically can hold only one necktie, or if they can hold more, they are often prone to tipping over and releasing the neckties.
In a clothing store environment suits are often displayed with a matching tie in order to encourage customers to purchase the tie as well as the suit. Typically a single tie is attached to a suit in a haphazard fashion with no devices to hold the tie in place. There is a significant benefit to be gained if there was a device which could hold and prominently display a plurality of ties on a suit hung from a hanger.
Also, when people travel with suits, they typically need to bring one or more neckties with the suit. It is particularly important that a device for holding ties which attaches to a hanger be balanced so that the device does not tip over. While transporting the suit, the movement of the hanger will often cause the prior art devices to tip over and release the neckties.
Accordingly, there is a need for an inexpensive device capable of holding and displaying a plurality of neckties and other similarly shaped articles of clothing onto a hanger.
The present invention is a mounting structure for hanging and displaying neckties and other similarly shaped articles of clothing such as belts or scarves.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the present invention solves the aforementioned and employs a number of novel features that render it highly advantageous over the prior art.